


Seeing Through The Teasing

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: Sin Children AU [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Parent BillDip, Teasing, a dorky drabble, guess who gets glasses, parental BillDip, poor sloth baby my son, sin children AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a school eye exam Sloth's teacher gives him a not for Dipper, telling him that she think it would be best if the sin got an eye exam. Coming to find out that he needs glasses, the sin doesn't take the teasing taunting from his classmates too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Through The Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what summaries are and what titles are.
> 
> ALSO: this takes place a little down the road after they get their own place and the sins are enrolled in school. It's out of order but who cares

Sloth stood nervously at the taped line marking where he was supposed to stand, staring wide eyed to the wall where a poster was tacked and one of the teacher-aids pointed at random markings with a pencil. He brought one hand up to cover his left eye and quietly pointed with his other hand in the direction he thought the marking was facing. As the markings got smaller and smaller the harder of a time he had to decipher them, the first row was blurry and took him a few moments before swallowing and taking a wild guess. But now, it all looked like a blur of ink on the white background. His eyebrows knitted as he chewed on the inside of his lip, he heard the kid behind him sigh loudly in impatience.

He jumped slightly when he felt a hand touch his shoulder and his teacher- Ms. Montgomery lean down to speak gently with him, “Just do you your best, there is no right or wrong answer.”

“But, but I don’t know, I can’t see it,” he balled his free hand up as he felt a knot form in his throat, “Can, could you just tell me?”

She shook her head, “I’m sorry sweetie but I can’t.”

He uncovered his eye and stared down at his feet, taking to toying with his fingers as he sniffled- the kid behind him snickered this time and only pushed the frustrated tears out of his eyes. Gently his teacher pulled him out of the line to the back, kneeling down to look up at him before she spoke to him.

“Would you like to take a break?” he nodded and she allowed him to scurry through the heavy gym doors to the drinking fountain, waiting till he came back before asking if he’d like to try again- he shook his head.

* * *

 

“Dipper?” Sloth carefully peered into the living room.

“Hey, how was school?” He set his laptop down next to him on the couch and gestured for the sin to come over to him.

The small demon walked over to him, he held a letter in his hands and nervously picked and bent the corners as he held onto it, “It went okay, we’re working on our animal posters- I got beavers… Also, my teacher told me to give this to you, I didn’t read it. I don’t think I did anything wrong though…..”

Dipper carefully took the letter from him and opened it, reading the letter that was handwritten in pristinely perfect cursive. Sloth watched and sat on the coffee table awaiting whatever punishment he was in for something he didn’t even know he was doing, he hoped he didn’t get grounded again. He heard the human sigh to himself and look over at the sin.

“Am I in trouble?” Sloth asked.

Dipper simply smiled and shook his head, “Nah, you’re not. Your teacher is just worried about you- says it might be best to go get an eye exam.”

An eye exam? Sloth knitted his eyebrows in thought, thinking about some weird procedure of actually removing his eyeballs straight from his skull and thoroughly examining them before shoving them back into their sockets. But what if something went wrong, what if they dropped one, what if for some reason it wouldn’t go back in. He snorted a whine of worry as his eyes widened- wait no don’t do that they might fall out!

“W-what’s an eye exam?” Sloth covered his eyes with his hands and heard Dipper laugh before ruffle his ash-blonde hair.

“Don’t worry, everyone gets them done, they just have you read off this chart and stare at the wall then the ceiling,” he reassured him, “Nothing bad at all.”

“You sure..?” Sloth peered up at the mortal and got a small nod in return.

* * *

 

Sloth sat in the chair of the dim room nervously, Dipper told him they couldn’t leave just yet and they had to wait for the doctor to come back in. He was bored, he couldn’t see anything- not even when he pulled the magazine close to his face despite it usually always working. Everything was blurry for him, and the lack of strong light made him tired with of course the mixture of boredom. Finally the man came back into the room with papers in hand, sitting down in the small backless chair before he spoke. Sloth watched the man speak, and then turn to Dipper who would nod before the other continued. It continued on for a while and he was completely lost, taken by surprise when the man spoke directly towards him.

“That make sense?” He spoke, and Sloth shook his head in worry, “It just means- well in short, you’re near sighted. You can’t see far away very well, but up close you see more clearly, it’s not very blurry like you’re seeing now. It’s best for you to wear glasses.”

He turned to look at Dipper in confusion, what did he mean? Those weird things that some people wore on their face- they actually don’t come out of humans with them on? What? Dipper simply nodded at the doctor and grabbed the dark shaded sunglasses he was handed earlier, helping Sloth with them before they walked out to the waiting room- however instead of going over to the chairs and watch the subtitled world news they went over to the other side. Walls of bar shelves full of frames, the sin was a little confused as to why they were over here- he heard a mother yell at her son not to touch anything, he assumed nobody was to do so but saw Dipper grab a pair or two and put them on the demon to see. Well, Sloth couldn’t see very well if at all truthfully. He was told not to take off the annoying sunglasses even though they made it incredibly difficult to see. After so many frames tried on Dipper spoke to one of the nice ladies at the counter- one of them gave Sloth a dirty look when they came in so he was relieved that they didn’t speak to her and instead spoke to the one who let him have a kit-kat from the small basket of candy on the countertop.

After that they left, only leaving with a piece of candy and obnoxious sunglasses. It confused the sin, wasn’t he supposed to get glasses or something? Who knew, he didn’t question it. Questioning weird human-things was tiring after a while and he’s come to just roll with all the peculiar things they do. However a little over a week later they came back, the same nice lady was there smiling and speaking with Dipper before she led the demon over to sit in a chair. She pulled out a sleek black case and opened it, and inside were perfect smudge-free glasses- just for him she said. He carefully put them on and stared in a soft grimace at his reflection.

He looked… Weird… It reminded him of one of his annoying classmates- Ryan, the kid wore glasses and had multicolored braces, but that wasn’t the bad part about him. While the kid had approximate knowledge about dinosaurs, specifically the t-rex, he had little if any knowledge about personal space. But we’re getting off topic here.

Carefully the lady helped adjust them so the glasses would sit comfortably on his face, asking him to look down to see if they’d slip down the bridge of his nose too much. And after a few more adjustments she was happily handing him a sucker and telling both him and Dipper how to take care of the glasses. They left with a thank you and Dipper holding the small bag they gave them and the sin’s hand in his other.

“So, what do you think?” He asked watching Sloth look around.

“I didn’t think anything about how I saw everything, it feels nice to actually be able to see,” he admitted softly, “I truly thought everyone saw all blurry, I thought it was normal… Glad to know that it’s not the case, not so glad to know that I’m broken. Or at least my eyes are.”

“You’re not broken, it’s just a little quirk, everyone has them,” he gave him a small smile and carefully crossed the street with him to the parking lot.

* * *

 

He wasn’t even in school for two hours before Sloth was angrily shoving those damn glasses in their case and throwing them into his backpack, jamming it back into his cubby before marching over back to his seat. A group of his classmates who thought they were so cool kept taking them off his face asking AFTER they did so if they could wear them, then they had the nerve to laugh and ask him what was up with his eyes. How could he ever see wearing those? That he should get his eyes checked. Um, hello? He already did get his eyes checked, and they gave him those to help him out. They weren’t even careful with them, after he’d get them back and rubbed the fingerprints off the glasses someone else would snatch them and grubby them up again. When he finally had enough and took them back with an angry huff they called him crybaby four eyes. He understood the cry baby part but that didn’t mean he liked being called it, but the four eye part stumped him. He didn’t have four eyes, he had two just like everyone else, it just didn’t make sense. But it also didn’t make him feel very good either.

He was angrily throwing small rocks at the fence during recess before he was joined by two others- his older brothers. Greed sat next to him and Gluttony sat on the other side, drinking his milk that he snuck out from the cafeteria. Greed joined him in throwing rocks, obviously taking note of his upset emotion right now but not knowing quite how to bring about it. So the other spoke up.

“You’re not wearing you glasses, did you lose them already?” he snickered, but stopped with the youngest shot him a dirty look.

“No, but I wish I did. I hate them.”

“Well that’s not a good thing to wish for, Dipper spent a lot of money on them,” he pointed out.

Sloth sighed ad stopped his rock throwing, “Everyone is making fun of me, I don’t get it. There’s plenty of other kids who wear glasses so why are they targeting me…?”

“Well I’m not making fun of you,” Gluttony pointed out, “So not everyone is. What are the other kids saying?”

“They keep taking them and putting them on, and then laughing, and then they call me four eyes and crybaby and then when I told Ms. Montgomery one of them took them and hide them from me...”

“Want me and Greed to beat them up for you?” His answer was quick, setting the carton of milk on the grass and cracking his knuckles.

“You two just got off your last suspension,” Sloth reached out to stop Gula.

Greed crawled over to his twin and whispered in his ear, Gluttony humming as he listened, nodding and translating for him, “We could wait till after school.”

“Stop giving him ideas!” Sloth whined loudly at Greed, who simply at back on his hands with an innocent smile.

Sloth sighed loudly, but before he could say anything the bell rang for him to go in. Standing up and dusting himself off he was about to leave before Greed carefully tugged his hand.

“Don’t listen,” Greed spoke to him in his weak English, giving him a small smile before letting him go.

* * *

 

Those encouraging words and comforting smile only helped him out for about half an hour, after that. Well… It all led to him walking into the house in absolute tears, Bill picking up on the negative shift in the house and going over to his side.

“Hey, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He knelt down in front of the sin and placed his hands on his shoulders.

Sloth sniffed angrily, his face red and tear stained before he spoke bitterly to the older demon, “Why do you hate me so much that you gave me broken vessel!”

He slapped Bill’s hands off of him as he grumpily stormed to his room, wiping his tears from his face with his sleeve before slamming the door shut. Bill blinked a few times before standing up with a loud sigh, standing up he leaned against the wall in thought before he decided it to be best to wait for his human to get home.

Once Dipper got home a handful of hours later Bill instantly welcomed him with a loving kiss and hug, “Welcome home, but before you make yourself comfortable… Sloth has been held up in his room ever since he got home, he won’t even let Envy in”

“Did you talk with him?” Dipper shrugged him off and took of his shoes. Bill shifted his weight from side to side before shaking his head.

“No, I thought it would be best if we both did…”

Dipper nodded and handed Bill his jacket as he went to go coax the sin into talk. He walked down to the end of the hallway where the shared bedroom was and knocked gently on the door, waiting for some sort of response. However when he didn’t get one he knocked again, to no avail. He was about to do so again before he saw Greed stand in the doorway of his and Gula’s bedroom, instead of speaking he pointed at the closed door and then his eyes- hoping Dipper knew what it was he meant. Dipper nodded and instead of waiting for Sloth to speak up he spoke to him through the door.

“Hey, Sloth?” he questioned hoping for an answer.

“Go away…”

“I can’t do that, sweetheart, you’re upset and it makes me upset to know that,” he continued to speak to him in a gentle tone, “I wanna make sure you’re okay, can me and dad come in please?”

When he didn’t get an answer he tried the doorknob, surprised to find it to be unlocked. Carefully pushing the door open he poked his head in to see Sloth curled up in his blankets on his bed with his head buried in his pillow. Though he didn’t look up he knew someone was in his room and he mumbled another ‘go away’. Dipper stepped into the room and Bill followed quickly after him and closed the door quietly behind him. Bill stepped around Dipper to go over to where Sloth laid and ran his hand soothingly down his back to get his attention, when the sin sighed heavily and sat up on his hands he pulled him up and sat on the bed to pull the sin into his lap.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Bill asked and brushed the sin’s hair out of his face.

Dipper moved to sit next to them and waited for an answer as well, Sloth simply sighed again, “the glasses are my problem…”

“What’s wrong with them?” Dipper asked softly.

“They’re dumb and I hate them,” the young demon folded his arms over his chest in an angry pout.

Bill pushed the blankets out of his way to scoot back and lean against the wall, the sin in his lap moved to sit next to him rather than on him. Dipper stayed where he was and looked at him with worry, “Why do you hate them? You liked them when we got him, what changed?”

“I went to school and everyone made fun of me, well Gula didn’t so not everyone, but almost everyone did,” he sniffed recalling the day he had, memories pinching at his emotions and hurting just as much as when it first happened, “They called me four-eyes and said I was a crybaby for getting upset when they kept taking them from me…”

“Didn’t you tell your teacher?” Bill wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into a side hug as he question.

The sin nodded, “I did, but when she scolded them they just got mad at me and poked even more fun… I don’t wanna wear them anymore if the other kids are gonna make fun of me even more…”

“Hey, listen,” Dipper finally moved to sit next to him, gently rubbing his shoulder, “Those kids, they don’t matter, who cares what a single jerk or a handful of them have to say. Who knows, maybe down the road _they’ll_ be the one getting glasses. And besides, give it a week or so and they’ll leave you alone, something new will come up. Some kid will get braces, someone will get theirs removed, someone will get a new sticker set, someone will get some light up sneakers. Their attention will shift to the next new thing that happens in the class, they wont target you for very long. I promise.”

“Maybe,” Sloth rubbed his cheek and sniffed again, “I hate being the only person wearing these dumb things anyway… It feels weird and like everyone is gawking at me and like I’m the odd one out….”

Dipper hummed in thought before he smiled at the sin, “Hey, would it make you feel better if dad and I wore glasses too? Until you feel comfortable with them?”

Sloth’s eyes lit up, “You would..?”

“Yeah! Of course we would!”

“I will?” Bill questioned out loud.

“I can pull some strings and we can all wear glasses, you won’t feel like the odd one out,” Dipper smiled, “And if anyone makes you feel bad just remember that we’re wearing them too! Would that help you out?”

Sloth smiled for a moment before his lips dropped to form a frown, “But you two don’t go with me to school…”

“True, but what if we went out for a treat to help you feel more comfortable?” He nudged him.

Sloth sat and thought it over before slowly nodding, “Okay, yeah we can do that, where are your glasses though?”

“Aunt Mabel has them, both mine and Bill’s, we just have to stop by her work and we can go,” he watched the small smile return to the sin’s face. While Bill helped the younger demon Dipper pulled out his phone to quickly text Mabel, asking for her to hold two pairs of tint-less sunglasses for them to pick up. He barely had his phone in his pocket before Sloth was eagerly pushing him towards the door with a wide smile on his glasses adorned face.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know what im talking about? Like they look like glasses but they're sunglasses just without the tint? Like?? Does that make sense??? I don't know. I also didnt know how to end this so...
> 
> No, the sins do not go by their sin names at school, they're given normal names because "why did your parents hate you enough to call you Sloth..."
> 
> I don't know, i just wanted to write some teasing aimed at Sloth so idk. Anyway. Point out spelling and grammar errors and i will fix them asap.
> 
> C/K/B/Etc~ ^.-


End file.
